


The empath and the time traveler

by WolfKomoki



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Slash, Teacher Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max isn't the only one with powers. Mark Jefferson is an Empath. Between the two of them, Arcadia Bay is in for a hell of a ride.<br/>Au Spoilers for episode 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The empath and the time traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Life is strange is owned by DontNod Entertainment. Also this is an au in which Mark Jefferson is an empath.

          Ever since I was a child I could feel other people’s emotions. Of course, being a young child at the time, I didn’t quite realize that they weren’t _my_ emotions. It wasn’t until now that I realized that I wasn’t fucking Bipolar, just an empath. I walked in the hall when I noticed Max standing outside the door to my classroom.

          I stared at her as I was hit by an intense feeling of worry coming from her.

          “Max come here please.” I ordered, hiding the fact that I could feel her worry.

          “Um, what is it Mr. Jefferson?” The girl asked while scratching her head.

          “You seem worried. Is something bothering you?” I asked. I’m an empath not a telepath mind you, so I can’t do some bullshit like read minds.

          “It’s just that…”She went silent after that. Maybe she didn’t know what to say or maybe she thinks I’m lame and doesn’t want to talk to some old dude.

          “This student has been threatening me lately.” She finally admitted with a sigh. Suddenly the bell rang and students started walking in.

          “Talk to me after class and we’ll mention it to the principal.” I told her as she walked inside and sat down. When I got inside the classroom I was bombarded by emotions: sadness, anger, regret, guilt, worry. Not to mention one of the students had broken their arm and I could feel it in my own arm. I asked the students the difference between Aperture and Depth of field.

          Of course Victoria raised her hand: she really was too damn smart.

          “Anyone but Victoria?” I sighed, clutching my arm. Why did that student have to break his arm? It fucking hurts. The rest of the class looked clueless and that’s when I sighed, going into details the difference between the two. I forget that they’re in high school and this stuff isn’t basic knowledge to them. Still, they could stand to learn a little.

          Later I went over taking photos at night which took most of the class to do. Soon the bell rang and they started to run out of the room.

          “Don’t forget to submit your photos for the everyday heroes contest!” I called, though it was to no avail. I sighed as my next class came in. Eventually it was finally my break so I decided to drive to a park to get away from the cluster of emotions in this school.

          I sighed with relief when I finally felt my own emotions again. I was still shocked over Kate Marsh’s suicide. I knew she was sad: what empath didn’t? I didn’t think it’d come to that though. I sighed and sat down under a tree, eating my lunch.

          A bird flew near me and of course it’s emotions clung to me. It was happy; free. What did birds have to stress about anyway? Soon enough I finished my food and had to return to campus. _Great, just what I don’t need._ I sighed as I drove back to the campus. Once I was there the cluster of emotions came back to me. Most of the students were afraid, but out of all of that I could feel an intense anger.

          I slowly followed the source, walking around aimlessly until the feeling became stronger. Eventually I found Nathan beating that Warren kid, again.

          “For the love of God, Break it up!” I growled as I pushed him off of the poor kid. Nathan growled and ran off and I reached my hand down, feeling calm again.

          “Thanks—are you okay? You look pale.” Warren said as he stared at me. I could tell that he had a broken rib, but how could I tell him that without sounding crazy? I know you have a broken rib because I can feel it in my own body because I sense other people’s emotions and pain. Oh yeah, sure Jefferson, he’d really believe that you psycho.

          “I guess I’m still a little shaken up over…you know.” I lied. I was shaken up about it, but that wasn’t my current emotion.

          “I just….don’t get it. I mean, why would she?” Warren asked.

          “Kid I have no clue.” I lied again. She was depressed, obviously. An empath would know that.

          “Maybe you should talk to someone? You look like you haven’t been sleeping if you don’t mind my saying, sir.” Warren told me with concern.

          “I’d rather not thanks. Anyway, I have to get back to the rest of my students.” I told him as I returned to my classroom. Once again, I was in the cluster of fear. I sighed and spouted the same things for the lesson. Finally the day was done and I could go home.

          “Oh shit!” I gasped as I remembered that I was supposed to talk to Max. I walked around the campus until I found her sitting on a tree.

          “I am so sorry Max! Classes went on a little longer than I…” Suddenly my whole world went black. I woke several hours later to the sounds of wind. It was annoying and I just want it to stop.

          “ _Is he okay?_ ” A voice shrieked. I have not opened my eyes yet, as the pain in my head was still there.

          “ _I don’t know!”_ Another voice screamed.

          “ _He just fell backwards!_ ” Another voice screamed.

          “ _Should we call an ambulance_?” Another voice asked. I slowly opened my eyes and got up, feeling the fear around the place.

          “God, we thought you had died!” Warren gasped. I didn’t pass out often, unless the emotions became too much for me. Of course I probably freaked out a lot of people by doing that.

          “…” I was silent as I slowly walked to my car. I got in and just laid in the back. If I passed out again, then I could get myself or others killed, and I wasn’t having that. Karma is a bitch after all.

It was twenty minutes before I heard knocking on my window.

          “Mark, you need to go to hospital! You passed out!” Ray demanded from outside. I sighed. They wouldn’t find anything. Being an empath isn’t something a doctor can find. I slowly got out of the car to please him, knowing full well that he wouldn’t drop it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This is my first time writing in first person. So if it's not any good that's why.


End file.
